The One and Only
by devil ducky
Summary: One year after Kel is knighted she returnes to Corus for the Midwinter festival but everything is different *if you haven't read the 3nd book it might be a spoiler. R/R PLZ!!!^_^ (rating might change)*****2ND CHAPTER"S UP*****^_^
1. home again

Disclaimer: I do not own MOST of these characters though I wish I did. Author note: first Tamora Pierce fic so be nice and enjoy, R/R PLZ it would be sooooo helpful. Chapter 1  
  
It was a cool January day in the capital of Tortall. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. Every street of Corus was bustling with excitement. The pages and squires where preparing for the mid winter festival, the ladies, having dresses made.  
  
A tall girl in a green tunic walked along the rows of small booths of merchants. Her golden brown hair was kept short and neat. As she wound through the many roads and alleyways she thought of how wonderful it was to be home.  
  
On her way to the palace, Keladry of Mindelan stopped into the small shop of her dear friend Lalasa Isran. She walked into the store to see a young girl behind the counter. She was wearing a pink flowered dress with white buttons down the front. Kel approached her with a warm smile on her face, "Is Lalasa here?" she asked. "Yes let me get her. Ma'am someone here to see you!" she yelled. "Thank you Kyda, I'll be there in a second!" she yelled back. Kel waited impatiently for her friend to emerge from the rear of the shop. When she did she was holding a small child, "Oh, Mithros," Lalasa said as she gave Kel a hug (which was difficult with the baby), "I have missed you so much!" "I have missed you too" said Kel, "And whose this?" she said bending over to get a better look at the infant. "This is Jasmine, I had her 1 month past. Her father is working in the streets now." Lalasa smiled at Jasmine. "Well when she gets big enough, maybe I'll teach her how to use a glaive!" Kel said playfully, "Speaking of which I must go to the palace or I will be late for practice with the princess. Good to see you! Bye" Kel gave her one last hug and left.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kel got to the palace, five, young, female, pages surrounded her, asking about life as a knight. "Have you ever killed any one?" asked one, "Was it fun?" asked another. Kel tried to answer them the best she could.  
  
After an hour of question and answer, Kel herd a voice come from behind her, "Kel, I am so happy to see you!" She turned around to see Neal, and her heart skipped a beat. She gave him a pleading look, and he shook his head, "Nice to see you too, meathead." She growled. "Fine," he answered, " I am sorry ladies, but I have to take your hero away for a moment." He grabbed Kel's hand and pulled her away from the crowd. "So how have you faired young lady?" he asked playfully. "Fine numbskull!" Neal laughed, "You haven't changed a bit!" "Neal, who's there?" asked a feminine voice Kel turned to see her old friend Yukimi noh Daiomoru, "Hello Kel, so good to see you, and Neal, where did you go?" Neal pulled Yuki close to him, "Right here my love." He said as he kissed her. Keladry swallowed hard. "Kel, I don't think I've told you that Neal and I are engaged!" Yuki smiled. "No I didn't know, congratulations!" Kel managed to say keeping her face Yamani smooth, "Oh, and have either of you seen Cleon?" "Neal and Yuki looked at each other, than Neal said, "You didn't know? Cleon died a month ago." "What?" Kel choked. "Yes in a massacre down by Northwatch, Kel I am sorry." Yuki said. This time she couldn't hold back. Kel ran off crying.  
  
  
  
.TO BE CONTENUED.  
  
PLZ R/R 


	2. Dom

Disclaimer: I do not own MOST of these characters though I wish I did. Author note: first Tamora Pierce fic so be nice and enjoy, R/R PLZ it would be sooooo helpful. Chapter 2  
  
Kel ran down the long corridors to the Temple of Mithros, where she flung herself at the foot of the alter. There she cried. "Good Mithros, why did you have to take him?" she screamed. The Temple door swung open, Kel didn't pay it any mind. "Kel?" said a man with a deep voice, "I saw you running down the hall, are you ok?" the man walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. It was her old knight master Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's peak. "Cleon is.is." she stammered, "I know," he said, "But I am sure he is happy where he is."  
  
Later Kel Walked along the training grounds thinking of her times with Cleon. "I cant believe it, I cant believe he is." her words trailed off. Jump was walking beside her tail between his legs. A sparrow darted up to her and away towards the stables, Kel followed it.  
  
In the stables, she saw Peachblossom all saddled and ready to ride. Bewildered Kel Peeked over to the next stall to see Alanna finish saddling her mount. "Alanna?" asked Kel, "Hello," she said, "Up for a ride?"  
  
~*~  
  
At dinner Kel sat next to Alanna, Neal, Yuki, Buri, and Raoul. Neal and Yuki talked about the up coming wedding, while Alanna talked about the ogers that have been appearing in Pirate Swoop. Kel was silently listening to the conversation wile poking at her food. "Keladry? Is that you?" Kel turned around to face Domitan of Masbolle. Kel blushed when he smiled at her. No matter ho depressed she was his smile always made her go weak at the knees. "Sit down Dom" she said motioning to the empty space next to her. "So how have you been young lady?" asked Dom "I've been working with the rider groups lately." She answered. "Anyway, I was just going out to the archery range, would you join me?" he asked, "Sure." She answered. He held out his hand to help her up looked at him, raising one eyebrow then accepted it. As they walked out, Neal remarked, "Geez, was he flirting or what?" Every one laughed.  
  
Kel placed an arrow on the notch of her bow, pulled it back and loosed. The arrow hit the bull's eye dead center. Dom did the same, but split her arrow in half. "Wow, you have improved since the last time I saw you." Kel said as she put another arrow in, "I try." He said. Kel loosed, it knocked Dom's arrow out and took its place. He raised his eyebrow. "Um, Kel.I." he started, "Um never mind." Kel looked at him, "It's time I retire. Goodnight." Kel said as she walked off.  
  
Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other ^_^ I'll try to make them longer. R/R plz 


End file.
